Les multiples de l'amour
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : amour. Ecrire sur un type d'amour non-romantique. Il existe tellement d'amours, tellement de façons différentes de le vivre.


**Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : amour.  
Ecrire sur un type d'amour non-romantique**

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, Drago Malefoy réfléchissait.

Il réfléchissait à l'amour.

Il se rappelait son enfance, qu'il avait crue heureuse.  
Pour Lucius Malefoy, rendre heureux son fils revenait à lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirait. Ils avait eu tous les jouets dont pourrait rêver un enfant et bien plus encore. Lucius avait tout réglé par l'argent.  
Mais le Manoir Malefoy avait été un endroit froid et sans âme. Le salon n'avait jamais connu le rire d'un enfant : il n'avait pas le droit d'y jouer.

Il avait rêvé sur l'amour que Harry Potter avait reçu. Le sacrifice ultime de ses parents, qui avaient accepté de mourir pour le sauvé lui. Ils avaient donné leur vie pour que vive leur fils.  
Le jeune Drago s'était souvent demandé si ses parents auraient pu faire ce genre de chose. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu savoir la réponse.

Plus tard, il avait détesté Harry Potter. Tout le monde semblait l'apprécier lui. Lui qui n'avait pas grandi dans le monde sorcier, qui n'avait même pas de parents.  
Il avait des amis qui le suivaient partout, prêt à mourir à ses côtés. Il avait été souvent jaloux de l'amour qui unissait ses trois là.

Il l'avait souvent observé son ennemi. Au delà de l'admiration que beaucoup lui portaient, il avait été perturbé par l'amour que lui portait Hermione Granger. Amour réciproque.  
Ce n'était pas un amour d'adolescent. Ils avaient cette complicité unique, et pourtant, entre eux, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté. Ils se complétaient. La jeune fille était extrêmement protectrice envers lui, presque maternelle.

Il s'était souvent moqué de la famille Weasley et de leur nombre. Mais les Weasley étaient un clan uni. Les parents aimaient leurs enfants, les frères et sœurs se soutenaient. Toute cette joyeuse tribu se rassemblait régulièrement, accueillant sans arrêt de nouveaux membres comme si leur maison était extensible. Chez les Weasley, ils ne semblaient jamais manquer de place, ni d'amour.

Il en vint à son mariage. L'arrangement de son mariage avait été le dernier coup d'éclat de Lucius Malefoy. Ainsi, il s'était retrouvé uni à une inconnue. Une sang-pur évidemment.  
Ils ne se détestaient pas, mais ne s'aimaient pas non plus. Pas comme un homme et sa femme devraient s'aimer.  
Au fil des années, ils étaient devenus amis. Après la naissance de Scorpius, Astoria était devenue sa plus proche amie. Ils avaient partagé leurs doutes et leurs peurs. Une complicité nouvelle s'était installée entre eux. Rien de romantique, pas de passion.  
Juste deux personnes qui se découvrent et qui apprennent à s'apprivoiser. Là où Drago rêvait de feu, Astoria n'était que glace.  
Alors ils partageaient leurs vies, s'aimant d'un amour étrange, à peine plus que de l'amitié.  
Ils élevaient leurs fils et rêvaient pour lui de bien plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

Scorpius, son fils, était sa plus belle réussite. Et Drago essayait de lui offrir tout l'amour possible.  
Scorpius était un enfant discret et renfermé. Mais Drago avait compris la leçon : l'amour ne s'achète pas. Alors, il passait du temps avec son fils. Ce petit bout de lui qui grandissait en devenant une personne à part entière, si différent de lui.  
Il lui apprenait à s'ouvrir au monde, à chercher l'amitié plutôt que les relations.  
Il lui offrait l'enfance qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

L'éducation de Scorpius avait d'ailleurs été un sujet de discorde entre lui et sa mère. Narcissa était attachée aux valeurs traditionnelles des sangs-pur. Ou tout du moins elle avait appris à l'être.  
Il avait failli ne pas croire Potter quand ce dernier était venu lui parler de sa mère, qui avait défié Voldemort en personne pour s'assurer que son fils était en vie.  
Sa mère toujours si froide, si maîtresse d'elle-même ?  
Il avait du attendre près de 17 ans pour qu'elle lui offre une preuve éclatante de son amour, une preuve qu'il comptait bien plus que sa propre vie. Elle avait risqué beaucoup de choses pour juste savoir s'il allait bien.  
Alors quand Narcissa d'un ton pincé lui avait reproché de ne pas savoir s'y prendre avec Scorpius, il lui avait demandé si Harry Potter avait dit vrai concernant son rôle dans la victoire.  
Puis il lui avait longuement parlé de l'amour qu'il voulait que son fils connaisse.  
Narcissa n'avait pas répondu. Elle s'était levée et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait senti une larme sur la joue de sa mère et s'était senti aimé comme jamais.

En accompagnant Scorpius à la gare pour son entrée à Poudlard, il s'était bien évidemment trouvé en même temps que ses anciens ennemis. Mais les choses avaient changé.  
Il les avait observé, ces couples si amis qu'ils semblaient tous vivre ensemble. Leurs enfants amis avant d'être cousins.  
Il avait vu l'amour entre les frères et les sœurs. Entre les cousins et cousines.  
La façon dont ils se parlaient, dont ils riaient.  
Ils savaient qu'ils étaient aimés et qu'ils étaient entourés. Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient jamais seuls.  
C'était d'ailleurs probablement leur force au final : ils n'étaient jamais seuls. Ils étaient en permanence entourés d'amour.

Drago avait jeté un bref regard à son fils qui observait avec attention les adieux joyeux des familles Potter et Weasley, et se sentit désolé de transmettre sa solitude à son fils.  
Il aurait aimé lui présenter une ribambelle de cousins et cousines, pourquoi pas un frère ou une sœur ?  
Scorpius avait embrassé ses parents avec sa discrétion habituelle et était monté dans le train. Seul.

Le premier hibou de Scorpius lui annonçait qu'il était réparti à Serpentard. Drago avait souri, fier.  
Si les choses n'avaient pas trop changé, son fils pourrait compter sur l'amour de sa maison. Ses camarades seraient toujours prêts à le défendre et à l'aider en contrepartie d'une fidélité absolue.  
C'était un amour un peu particulier, un amour pour leurs couleurs, Vert et Argent. Pour leur fondateur, Salazar. Ils étaient fiers d'appartenir à un groupe, à une maison. Ils quittaient leurs familles pour l'inconnu mais arrivaient dans une maison où plus jamais ils ne seraient seuls.

Le second hibou de Scorpius le prit par surprise. Son fils y racontait ses débuts avec une verve inhabituelle. Un nom y revenait sans cesse : Albus.  
Son fils avait un meilleur ami, Albus. Un Serpentard lui aussi, aussi solitaire et discret. Ils s'étaient trouvés et s'étaient reconnus. Et ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre devenant au fil des jours inséparables.  
Drago sourit, heureux pour Scorpius.

Ce fut le lendemain, en croisant Harry Potter au Ministère qu'il découvrit qui était Albus : Albus Severus Potter, fils d'Harry Potter. Son ancien ennemi rit en le lui annonçant et lui tendit la main comme une preuve de paix.

En souriant, Drago la lui serra.


End file.
